


Slipping through my fingers

by bambabam



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Drabble, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: History repeats itself again and again and again.





	Slipping through my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Let steeb and bucket be happy for once please marvel im begging you

_\---_ It's always like this.

"Steve?"

Bucky looks at his hand, then at Steve.

Steve didn't have time to react.

_(Bucky hangs from the train. Bucky's name leaves Steve's lips as he tries to grab him, to reach him--)_

By the time Steve's reached Bucky, the sight of the ground freckled with mounds of black dust greets him instead.

_(Steve's outstretched hand closes on empty air. Bucky's screams as he falls to the cold river forever claw at his brain.)_

_-_ \--It's always Bucky who falls,

 ____and it's_ _ _ _ ____always Steve who fails._ _ _ _

Steve waits for the moment the wind blows him away. It doesn't come. Steve sucks in a breath and lives.

 _ _ _ _(Steve's heart dies with____   _Bucky.)_

 It's always been like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, I guess this happened. Why do I keep hurting myself???
> 
> c o p i n g m e c h a n i s m :))))))
> 
> Honestly if they kill EITHER Steve OR Bucky off in Endgame I'm gonna sue marvel. If they kill off steebie as self sacrifice and separate my otp again I'm gonna throw my ass off a cliff.
> 
> Anyway!! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Constructive criticism is always welcome! :)))


End file.
